User talk:Laughingcow6
Tawna and Pinstripe affiliation Thank you for the information on Tawna, would you accept it if Tawna and Pinstripe were listed as affiliated in Boom Bang only as that game is Japanese canon and depicts the two together in cutscenes? Vrung (talk) 18:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : Probably not given the whole game can be considered non-canon to the other games and only holds shreads of canon to the manga (where anthromorphic characters are the norm and not a creation of Cortex). It doesn't help that the "story" of this game has next to nothing to do with Crash Bandicoot. I honestly have no idea what Dimps was thinking when they made this game. Laughingcow6 (talk) 01:07, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Hence the Boom Bang only descriptor in the affiliation Pinstripe/Tawna. It was a poorly received game, but it was still an official Crash Bandicoot game made with the license as opposed to a bootleg. Vrung (talk) 01:14, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :: :: It's an odd situation but I'm gonna say that because it's only canon to the manga then no. Because we (by accident) have two separate canons, they can be treated as separate characters (Tawna game canon and Tawna manga canon). There's no other way to deal with the conflicting details (Tawna's picture being on Crash's fireplace in Crash 3 for instance). Laughingcow6 (talk) 01:33, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: It's not because the game was bad that we should just decide it didn't happen. It's canon like all other Crash games. It's a loose continuity, there shouldn't be a "Boom Bang only" tag since we don't have this for the other games. It still happened and it's something referenced in many stances. Besides, the Viscount was never explained but neither were other characters like Rilla Roo, Pasadena, Chick and Stew, Rusty Walrus, and Farmer Ernest. Are they non-canon because of this? Also, Boom Bang! is canon to the games, not the manga, with characters like Evil Crash appearing (who didn't exist in the manga continuity). And nowhere is it stated to be part of the manga continuity I. All the games are canon to the game universe. Draft227 (talk) 01:36, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: If your argument is that "Canon is a fucking mess, who cares" then you don't have a real argument. And if you're gonna drag Crash Bash & Tag Team Racing into the argument, they can be relegated as spinoffs (in that removing them from canon has ZERO effect on the mainline games). Same can be said about say, the Mario & Sonic olympic games. ::: Lastly, I use the term "Manga continuity" because that is clearly what Dimps was going by both with the decision to have Tawna with Pinstripe (Sony was no longer involved at this point) and due to the prevalents of anthromophic characters. Pointing out Rusty Walrus (who was clearly in N.Gin's employ meaning he got Evolvo-rayed) and Farmer Ernest (who was a literal joke on games where you help funny characters for stuff) doesn't invalidate that. Laughingcow6 (talk) 01:55, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: What if affiliation for Pinstripe says in Affiliation, "Tawna (Manga and Boom Bang canon only?" Would that be good for you? Vrung (talk) 02:25, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: But the Evolv-O Ray didn't even exist anymore at that point before being rebuilt (before CoTT) and N. Gin isn't a mutating scientist, he's a robotics scientist (only Cortex and Brio mutates). And yes, Farmer Ernest was a joke, but he's still a character. And there's others like the Trophy Girls, Pasadena, Willie, Chick and Stew and Yaya Panda (plus Rusty, Rilla Roo and even Dingodile), who were never explained to where they came from, that doesn't invalidate the game they came from, same for the Viscount. They can still be Mutants created elsewhere. And Pinstripe/Tawna being together came from the manga originally, but it was something that ND used as an excuse later on and which was clearly maintained internally (Boom Bang! having it and Pinstripe being with Tawna in Keith Webb's Twinsanity concept art). Draft227 (talk) 02:43, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: If you are going to say "Evolvo-ray doesn't exist after Crash 1" I'm going to direct you to the Mutants in Crash 2 (unless you'd like to tell me Brio couldn't make another Evolvo-ray like Cortex made another Cortex Vortex in Crash 2, or that Cortex couldn't make an Evolvo-ray himself). Whether it be N.Brio's mutagen or the Evolvo-ray, N.Gin unquestionably had access to such (I also wouldn't put it past his abilities to make such). Likewise, outside of the joke character, everyone you cited are from SPINOFFS. Even CTR falls under this. The manga was a world of anthromorphs so Viscount and the generic bandicoot girls he has around him didn't need any explanation. ::::: And because this keeps coming up, please cite on Naughty Dog's old website where they mentioned the manga canon with Tawna and Pinstripe. I searched the wayback machine and found nothing. I can only assume it is untrue unless you can show me just where this was posted. The Twinsanity concept art is new to me though. I'd like a link to that as well. ::::: Lastly, I wasn't the one who removed whatever affliaction tags you put, Vrung. Ask Wikification about that. :::::: I found a Japanese page that says the Tawna/Pinstripe was only mentioned in the USA in the Crash 4(meaning the Wrath of Cortex) official guide. Can you check that? Vrung (talk) 19:51, June 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: It doesn't say the "official guide". Translation just says, "Overseas version of Crash 4". The information is incorrect in that Tawna's picture is still on Crash's fireplace in Wrath of Cortex (which you can see quite clearly in the opening cutscene). Likewise, by "official guide", I assume you mean the Prima guide?Laughingcow6 (talk) 05:03, June 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: ●ピンストライプとタウナの関係は日本版のみの設定であり、海外版ではタウナがいなくなったことはしばらく言及されていなかったが、クラッシュ４の海外版攻略本で説明されている。 :::::: My translation of the line, says "overseas edition capture book of the crash 4" rather then just Crash 4. I believe its referring to the Prima guide. On the subject of citations needed in articles, I can't find anything on [Dingodile being created by Brio anywhere in the Crash Bash manual. Vrung (talk) 06:12, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Dingodile and Crash 4 citations Can't find anything on the creation of Dingodile (or Rilla Roo for that matter). Much like the other mutants, they were probably made by Brio or Cortex but nothing set in stone as far as canon is concerned. On the Crash for subject, I don't have a prima guide so I can't check on that one but I doubt it. The only thing I know is that it (alledgedly) has some Cortex lore with it being the first mention of Madam Amberly and the Academy of Evil but again, I have not been able to verify that myself.Laughingcow6 (talk) 09:34, June 29, 2019 (UTC)